<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你虔诚的灵魂 by nightoye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770606">你虔诚的灵魂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye'>nightoye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>民国paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你虔诚的灵魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>费祎是坐着客轮来重庆的，抵达时，清晨的长江被雾气笼罩着。码头工人三三两两坐在岸边，抽着旱烟，聊着天，等着今天的货轮靠岸。<br/>好像，和武昌也没有什么不同。<br/>他挥开几个凑上来揽生意的棒棒，走近他最开始相中的那辆黑色轿车，旁边站着个学生模样青年，在清晨凛冽的风中，眼睛里也像挂了一层霜。<br/>费祎走到他身边拍拍他肩膀：“董家大少爷？您专门来接我的？”<br/>董允愣了愣：“你怎么晓得是我？”<br/>费祎笑嘻嘻地说咱这点眼力价还是有的。<br/>毕竟，董允实在是太好认了。</p><p>搞革命要深入群众，深入群众就是和三教九流一起混。费祎这套谬论一出，立刻被诸葛老师另眼相看。<br/>——你很有经验嘛。<br/>——不敢不敢，略懂。<br/>——那好，就给你分配个合适的工作吧。<br/>——……<br/>人尽其才，物尽其用，当费祎踏上战时陪都的土地时，已经彻底摆脱了无产阶级战士的崇高革命感，而从内而外地成了一个俗人。</p><p>他坐在董允身边，看他生涩地发动车辆，调侃了一句：“你家的司机呢？”<br/>董允扫了他一眼，回答简洁：“回老家去了。”<br/>“……他家在哪儿？”<br/>“武昌。”<br/>正是我来的地方。<br/>费祎看了一眼长江，江面空旷又模糊。他想了想说武昌也很好，和重庆差不多。哪里都差不多。<br/>董允：“……”<br/>董允家离江不远，但山城的路崎岖不平，汽车开了一半死活上不去了。董允在车里抱歉地朝他笑笑，初升的阳光映着他的笑，看起来十分生动。<br/>费祎跳下车：“你发动吧，我在后边推。”<br/>一副很有经验的样子。<br/>德国产的汽车——据说是某位党国同志送的——发动了，屁股后头冒着烟，欢快地朝山顶蹭去。费祎看了看山，心说你家住的可真高。<br/>脱离群众。</p><p>后来费祎才知道董家住的就是区政府办事处。抗战时期一切从简，干脆把他家地方征用了。董允从大学里休学了，每天都在码头指挥工人。费祎也住进了他家，理由是做为亲戚，给他们的公司管理账目。<br/>原来只有几条船的实业公司现在已经有了好几百人，战时的物资来往更加频繁。长江的命脉有时候就在一条条小小的船上。费祎每天都只能往码头跑，看工人卸货清点，没空开展他的革命工作。<br/>……其实还是有的。<br/>他迅速和工人们熟稔起来，牌九麻将划拳抽烟喝酒样样来得，脾气又和气的人，任谁都不会抗拒的。何况，费祎很会算账。他打麻将从不赢钱。<br/>费祎和这些人拉家常的时候，往往留意到，董允就在后面远远看着，面无表情。<br/>“莫看他了，大少爷和我们不是一路。”<br/>“不是？他不是一直和你们一起工作嘛……”费祎不动声色地收回目光。<br/>“那个晓得呢。”本以为工友还会说些刻薄的话，然而接下来的是沉默。<br/>费祎表现出一脸好奇来：“咋子了老表？你有话就说撒。”<br/>“他们两爷子都是好人。只不过……我觉得他瞧不起我们。”<br/>费祎又回头看了一眼董允，那副年轻的面孔上，还是那副冷若冰霜的表情。<br/>“我觉得……他只是不好意思。”<br/>费祎若有所思地说着，心想，这就是他妈的资产阶级做派。但他满脑子都是董允来接他的样子，在某个突如其来的时刻，他或许会发现更多的，多于那个笑容的鲜明的感觉。他想自己也被资产阶级的软弱情绪控制了。他想……<br/>想什么呢。</p><p>那天他们预定的一条船没来，说是路上遇到战事耽搁了。所有人都十分着急。在码头的还是费祎和董允两个人。从太阳下山直到夜色四合，重庆的群山都成了夜里的影子，他们仍然站在没有月光的江堤上，等待着。<br/>费祎烦躁不堪，把手伸进大衣里，摸到了一包烟。这是临走时老师给他的，说是在上海的时候留下来的洋烟，一直没舍得抽。费祎当时特别感动，握着老师的手说您还是对我很好的。诸葛老师冷漠地看了他一眼：“是让你勾结大人物时使用的。”<br/>费祎：……<br/>此时此刻他心想都是狗屁，我在这小县城里哪认识什么大人物。区委开会时我都混不进去。他权衡了一下，慢慢掏出一根烟，夹在手指里。<br/>洋烟的纸卷看着都分外不一样。他走到董允身边，搭着他的肩膀。<br/>“大少爷，借个火。”<br/>“我不抽烟。”董允说。<br/>费祎默默地把烟塞回盒子里。<br/>“还有，别那么叫了……叫我休昭就行了。”大少爷说着被江风吹得打了个喷嚏。<br/>“是吗，我行走江湖，早忘了自己的字号。”费祎嬉皮笑脸，握住了他的手，冷得像冰。<br/>“你该回家了。”<br/>“这条船是我负责的，我不能走。”董允很严肃。<br/>费祎说：“你那么认真干嘛？这不是你来的地方。”<br/>董允看着江面，长出了口气。<br/>费祎以为他会发脾气，过了半晌，董允静静地说了句：“我知道……可我真的学不会打麻将。”<br/>费祎呆了半秒钟，接着狂笑起来。</p><p>费祎把自己的大衣脱下来要借给董允，被严肃拒绝了。最后两个人互相妥协，把同一件衣服披在身上，挤在一起坐着。夜晚的露水和雾气逐渐打湿了两个人，渗进了骨头缝里，渗进他的岁月。很多年后费祎在某一时刻会感受到这一点，他的膝盖关节会疼痛，他会在需要弯下腰的时候无法弓起他的身子，他会在应该感觉到屈辱的时候感觉到骄傲。<br/>他坐在那里看董允近在咫尺的眼睛。<br/>一开始不知道说什么，最后他说：“你知道共产主义吗？”<br/>董允瞅了他一眼：“我知道。我读过大学。”<br/>“那你觉得他们怎么样……？”<br/>“挺好的。”<br/>费祎还在努力琢磨话里的意思，董允接着说道：“我在学校里认识几个这样的人，他们说想发展我入党，不过我没去。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我想做点更实际的东西。我对中国人之间的问题不是那么感兴趣。”董允指了指茫茫的长江。“父亲以前去过广州和上海，那个时候开始就一直在支持革命。这个船运，也是因为抗战的需要办起来的……但这一切的结果未必是他想要的。”<br/>费祎说：“你们对革命失望吗？”<br/>“辛亥革命，皇帝没了，可很快又来了更多的土皇帝，来了日本人……有的人失望是可以理解的，但我不会。我觉得自己还年轻，还轮不到我失望。中国应该变得更好，如果我们能万众一心就好了。”<br/>“你这些想法……不是挺好的……为什么不对他们说？”<br/>“他们？”<br/>“那些工人。”<br/>“我不太会说，还是用行动说明吧。”<br/>……<br/>费祎忍不住叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉董允的头发。<br/>“你真是……算了，这样也好。”<br/>脱离现实的资产阶级大少爷。而那种他只有在董允身边才能感受到的软弱，又再次出现了。这很成问题，董允不是什么柔软的人，他们刚刚在谈革命，也不是什么柔软的话题。<br/>那问题就只能出现在自己身上了。费祎苦涩地想，我为什么来到后方，做这种我自己都不信任的工作，是因为我自己就是个消极悲观的人吗？董家的大少爷，比我更像是革命的那块料……<br/>突然之间，肩头一沉，董允靠在他肩膀上睡着了。</p><p>船到的时候船工吹响了号子，董允一下子跳了起来，但很快因为脚麻又摔了下去。<br/>他们两个人狼狈地从地上爬起，连同夜宿码头的工友一起到船上干活，把回来的货物搬下船，而把要运到前方的军用物资运上船连夜开走。忙了一整天，他们回到房间时，都困倦不堪。费祎回到房间里倒头就睡，完全不知道自己身在何方。<br/>那天他醒来之前做了一个梦。他坐在车上，董允载着他往山上开，两边的树林飞快倒退。他们不知不觉地越过了三峡，到了神女峰上，俯瞰着江面。董允说，你看这条江看了一辈子，还没有看够么？<br/>梦里的费祎很有勇气，他说：我是看了你一辈子。<br/>醒过来时，他冷得像婴儿一样蜷缩成一团。</p><p>后来费祎想起来，他的大衣临走时披在董允身上了，连同那包烟。他去董允房间里，却见大少爷坐在窗下看书。<br/>“看什么呢？”费祎隔着窗子叫他。董允一抬眼见到他，眼中不知不觉地，就流露出温柔的神色。<br/>“没有什么，随意看看。”<br/>董允给他看那本书的内容，是一本诗集，带着他不认识的外国人名们。<br/>费祎说：“外国诗我都看不懂。你喜欢他们什么啊？”<br/>“他们相信上帝。”<br/>费祎怔了怔：“你也相信上帝？”<br/>“我不信，我只是想知道他们为什么相信。我也想知道，他们进来杀中国人的时候，也带着这么虔诚的信仰吗？人怎么可以做到……这么矛盾呢？”<br/>“……你的思想很有批判性。”费祎由衷地说道。<br/>“我没有……好吧，可能是有。”过了一会，董允轻声说道。“你是共产党？”<br/>费祎盯着他，然后，噗嗤一声笑了起来。<br/>“我像吗？”<br/>我像是有信仰的人吗？<br/>“像。”<br/>董允回答了他。<br/>他的手情不自禁越过了窗子，情不自禁地碰触董允耳边的头发。费祎不知道自己究竟为何而颤抖。<br/>他说：“你高估我了……”<br/>我不信仰那些和我一起打牌的工人阶级，我也不信仰那些如今山城里的高官。我不信仰革命，也不信仰旧社会。我不信仰中国人，但我也恨日本人。<br/>我到底是谁？<br/>董允抓住他的手，两个人隔着窗，目光很近。那一刻，费祎突然来了灵感，他说：“如果你相信我……我也相信自己吧。”</p><p>武汉陷落的消息，和货物一样首先在码头登陆。<br/>那天是个雾天，费祎记得，那时候他在纠结一个算不清的数字，突然听到了外面的骚动。然后一个工友冲过来，拍打他的窗子，喊他：“不好了，据说武汉那里遭了……”<br/>费祎跳起来，赶到码头的人群中间。<br/>流言一遍又一遍，终于传开了。那天的山城变得很沉默。</p><p>董允后来找到他时，费祎在窗前抽着烟，看着下游的方向。他手里夹着根烟，烟头忽明忽灭。<br/>董允看了看他，半晌才说：“早就想说了，你的烟真好。”<br/>费祎把一整个烟盒子从兜里掏出来，塞在他手里：“送你了。”<br/>“我不抽烟。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“你是武汉来的，在那边有亲人？”<br/>“……没有。我没什么亲戚。”他笑了笑。“无产阶级嘛。”<br/>董允想指出无产阶级不是你说的那个意思，但他最后说的是：“我是来告别的，我可能要走了。”<br/>“走……？去哪？”<br/>“宜昌。”<br/>费祎捻灭烟头，看着他：“你去那干嘛？”<br/>“武昌丢了，接着前线就是那里了。我们需要运更多的物资，前线也有一批工厂设备要转移……”<br/>他说不下去了，费祎一把抱住了他：“我和你一起去。”<br/>“……”<br/>“不要说了，我要和你一起去。”<br/>董允无声地将手放在他的背上。<br/>“如果我不去，你还会去吗？”他问道。<br/>“当然会去。我是共产党员嘛。”费祎说。</p><p>那条船叫“民族”号，载着他们一路东下，经过三峡的那天晚上，他们在船舱最后的房间里互相亲吻。神女峰无声地俯瞰着他们。<br/>在这片土地上，那么多的人在死去。在南京，在武昌，那么多人的鲜血，沿着长江，去向大海。而他们也许一样地渺小。那一天，费祎第一次真心希望老天长眼，眷顾这个铁与火的时代里两个渺小的灵魂。<br/>特别是他自己。有多少比他更高贵的人已经死了，他却那么卑微地倒在一条船上，祈求自己能苟活下来。每天，每夜，将自己的脸贴得离江水更近。每天，每夜，辗转反侧。<br/>同去的有着能动用的几乎所有轮船。他们的船算是小的。那段时间，日本的飞机一直在头顶上盘旋，狂轰滥炸。董允却停留在码头，送走一船又一船的人和物资。<br/>费祎基本上不敢离开他。目之所及，所有人都在忙乱，难民和物资像浪潮一样涌来，让他们筋疲力尽。<br/>大部分的船只都平安离开了港口，但还是有一些遭受了轰炸。费祎自己就差一点被炸死——在他前面抬着一箱货物的几个人，连同十几个难民一起，被炸得支离破碎。费祎被气浪掀起来飞了出去。等他站起来，他觉得自己会哭，但摸了摸眼睛，始终是干的。他冷静地走到码头另一边，开始继续清点货流。在晚上，他在自己的账簿记下损失的数字。<br/>死亡：……人。到底是几个呢？<br/>他终于发现这些做法都是徒劳的，放下笔，忽然觉得确实没有泪可流了。<br/>也许日军的耐心到了尾声，轰炸来得越来越狂暴。在最后那个夜晚，他和董允登上了同一条船。<br/>他们四目相对。<br/>“这几天很累，不过是值得的。”董允说。“别一脸难过了。”<br/>然后，船舱炸开了，他们落入冰冷的水中。<br/>那是最后的一笔损失。</p><p>他们成功把物资和难民都运走了。听说，有人因此得了奖章。<br/>却也有人因此失去了什么。</p><p>费祎在江上漂流了几个小时，终于找到机会爬上了岸。他身上有伤，发着烧，全身发抖，尽管如此，他仍然在岸上走着，没有停下来。<br/>回到重庆时已是一年后的深秋，他已经病了一场，去看董允的坟墓，和无数同样牺牲的人们埋葬在一起。费祎回去后，拿走了董允那天在窗前看的诗集。<br/>他辗转回到组织，要求去最危险的地方。没有人阻止他。所有人都相信，他是不会牺牲的。</p><p>我想也是。<br/>在冰冷的夜晚，董允向他微笑。他其实，有着一双敏感的眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>